It's Complicated
by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
Summary: Ariana and Liz are best friends, but what happens when Ariana wants to see what it's like to be more? Rating may change.
1. I Kissed A Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**So yeah, I've completely fallen in love with Liz and Ariana and I ship them to no fucking end. So, here's another story because I have a fucking sick obsession with them now.**

**And yeah so I have no fucking clue what episode these bloopers are from that I used but we're going to pretend it's present ones. Okay.**

* * *

**Liz's POV:**

"Yeah and then Jade would get to play you're role," Ariana said as her character Cat to Victoria's.

"Part!" The director yelled.

"Part," She said as she brought her hands to her face. "Yeah and then Jade would get to play you're role," She said again.

"Part!" The director yelled again.

She brought her hands up to her face again, "Oh my God!" She situated herself so she could do the line again. "Yeah, and then Jade would get to play you're role," She said so innocently. She doesn't even realize it.

"Part!" The director yelled again as I laughed.

"Oh I'm gonna kill. Okay," She said trying to focus. "Yeah and then Jade would get to play your role… Part!" She said catching herself. She stomped her feet like a 4 year old. I laughed loudly. "Stop laughing," She said in a whiney tone. "Can I do it again?" She asked nicely. "Yeah and then Jade would get to play your part" She said.

"Cut! That was good."

"Yay, I did it. Finally," She said laughing.

"Good job," I said enthusiastically.

"You're sarcasm isn't wanted here," She said pouting.

"Come here, I'm sorry," I said wrapping her up in a hug.

"Can we hang out tonight?"

"I wanted to go to a club," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I just want to dance."

She laughed, "We can go somewhere fun. Like my house," She said with a smile.

"Okay, I have to go home first though."

"Sleepover?" She asked with a big smile. I love when she smiles like that because you can see all her dimples.

"If you want," I said poking one dimple in her left cheek making her giggle.

"Back to work girls," The director scolded.

* * *

"Let's sing a song!" Ariana said into the camera. "What song do you want us to sing?" She asked whoever was watching our live stream. "What song do you want to sing?" She asked turning to me.

"I don't care, I'm too busy eating," I said laughing.

"Give me one," She whined.

I handed her a gummy bear. "You said one," I smiled innocently.

"Gimmie!" She said as she tackled me grabbing the bag.

"Guys, I was just mauled by a cat," I said into the camera. "You're really lucky you play Cat, because you seriously remind me of a kitten."

"I love kittens," She said excitedly. She turned her head to the chat portion of the computer screen. "Look at that comment. What's that mean again?"

"Ship? Like a boat?"

"They want to put us on a boat?" She asked laughing.

"Oh no, that's what Victoria was talking about. It's like when you want two people to go out or something," I said before realization dawned on me. "They want.."

"OHHHH," She said her eyes looking like they were about to pop out of her head. Probably the same way I looked right about now.

"Awkward," I said getting real close to the camera. "Awkward guys, awkward."

Little did everyone know, I withheld a secret. I've pretty much, my whole life, have found girls to be what I'm attracted to. I don't look at it as a curse, I don't try to tell myself that I don't like them, I just choose to keep it a secret. Really though, whose business is it anyway except mine?

Ariana is beautiful, I tell her all the time, but never to the extent I want.

"Let's sing that I Kissed A Girl song," She said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't think so," I said laughing awkwardly and eating more candy. "I'm kind of tired."

"But it's only two," She whined. She get more and more like Cat every day.

"We filmed like all day long. I don't know how you're still even going," I said standing up. "Night guys," I said into the camera. "Night nerd," I said blowing her a kiss and walking into her bedroom.

* * *

"You are no fun," Ariana said pouting as she climbed into bed with me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. Tomorrows another day."

"I can't believe people think we should go out," She said laughing.

"Yeah," I laughed awkwardly. "That's weird."

"We'd make such cute babies though," She said jokingly.

"Totally."

"What would our name be? Eliana?"

"That sounds like the only normal thing," I said laughing.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked.

"And I liked it. The taste of her cherry chaptstick," I sang.

"Yeah, now you want to sing that song," She said rolling her eyes. "But seriously, have you?" She pushed.

"Yeah," I answered truthfully. It's Ariana. What fucks does this girl give.

"That's cool. I've always wanted to," She said looking into my eyes, but then quickly glanced down to my lips.

"Little Ari wants to kiss a girl?" I asked genuinely shocked.

"Shut up. There's a first time for everything."

"That is true."

"So uhm," I knew what she was thinking.

"No. I will no kiss you," I said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're my best friend. That'd be weird."

"So you rather me kiss some stranger!" She asked dramatically.

"Oh be quiet," I said trying to press myself further into her bed to avoid this conversation.

"What was it like?" She asked twirling a strand of her hair.

"I don't know. It was fine."

"Was it different then kissing a boy?" I could physically feel the pull between us increasing.

"Yeah, it was softer," I said trying to move back.

"Okay, kiss me then," She said with a smirk as if challenging my restraint.

"Absolutely not. Why would you want to jeopardize our friendship like that?"

"It won't ruin anything," Shed said rolling her eyes.

"I swear to God if you don't stop asking me to ki—," I couldn't even finish my sentence before her lips were on mine. I was hesitant. I really didn't want to kiss her. It would really make things awkward. It always does. She ran her hand up the side of my neck and to my cheek trying to increase the pressure in our kiss. I slowly kissed back, but feeling way to awkward I pulled away shortly after. "So uhm. How was it?" I asked awkwardly.

"Better than anyone else who's kissed me," She rolled over onto her side. "Goodnight Liz."

Goodnight indeed.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter may have been a little slow, but it'll get better. Promise.**

**Review please.**


	2. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Yah, sick obsession with Ariana and Liz. Still going on. Fuck life!**

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

So, I kissed Liz. Ha, that's really awkward. Wanna know what's even more awkward? Is that I liked it. A lot. Awkward. I'm making her pancakes. Too much? Probably. My best known secret is probably already out of the bag. I think Liz is the most beautiful girl in the world and last night wasn't the first time I've wanted to kiss her. I've wanted to kiss her since we first became friends. She's just so interesting, and she's like an old soul. There's just something about her.

"I smell something good," She said coming down the stairs.

Speaking of things smelling good, she smells so good. It's crazy. "I'm making you pancakes," I said smiling shyly. I'm never shy, especially not around Liz. This sucks.

"That's sweet," She said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"That's just me," I said trying to get back to my nonawkwardness.

"It really is," She said quietly and I could hear the smile in her voice. It wasn't a big one, it was small, which meant she was feeling something other than happiness. Is it weird that I know her that well?

"Okay, here you go," I said placing a plate in front of her.

"Thank you," She said smiling again.

"So, about last night…" I began as I sat across from her.

"It never happened," She said so quickly it took me a minute to comprehend it.

"I was uhm," I took a deep breath. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Good," She said trying to brush everything off.

Yay, go Ariana. Ruin your best friendship. Good job.

* * *

**Liz's POV: Few Days Later.**

"Hey," Ariana smiled brightly as I walked onto set.

"Hi," I said brushing her off and walking past her to my dressing room. I heard her sigh audibly and then I heard a pair of footsteps following me. They followed me until I reached my dressing room. "What?" I said turning around expected to be face to face with Ariana.

"What was that back there?" Victoria asked.

"What was what?"

"The way you brushed Ariana off. It hurt her, I could see it in her eyes. That's not you."

"Maybe I've changed," I said with a cocky smile. I can't deal with this.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause," She said sarcastically.

"Well Santa, maybe you could give me a new personality for Christmas," I said opening the door to my dressing room.

"It's great that you're a good actress Liz, but really, leave it for your character," She said sitting down on the couch. "What happened?"

"Ariana kissed me," I said quickly and barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Ariana kissed me," I said a little louder.

"What?" She asked again, but not because she didn't hear me.

"Yeah," I said sighing.

"What? How? Why?"

"We were on live chat and someone said they shipped us," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh like a couple!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. And then she wanted to sing a song and she wanted to sing I Kissed A Girl, but I refused and went to lay down."

"Okay, that led to kissing how?"

"That led to her lying down with me and then she combined our names, you know like that couple shit."

"Keep going," She urged.

"Then she asked of I've ever kissed a girl and blahblahblah."

"That really explains how you guys kissed," She said rolling her eyes.

"She asked me to kiss her and I refused and then she made me," I said in one breath.

"She made you? She's like 3 feet tall."

"Well she just grabbed my face and yeah, that's how it went," I said collapsing onto the couch.

"Liz, are you gay?" She asked placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, and I might attack you, so beware," I said sarcastically.

"I don't care if you are. You're still the same old Liz," She said hugging me.

"I'm just attracted to Ari. Every girl is beautiful, but I mean, it's Ariana," I said hopelessly.

"If she asked you to kiss her then she has to feel something for you too."

"She's about as not gay as they come."

"I'm going to go talk to her," She said standing up.

"Hey!" I said stopping her. "I told you nothing."

**Ariana's POV:**

"Hey Ariana," Victoria said sitting down next to me on the school prop's steps.

"Hi?" Totally saw this girl like 2 seconds ago.

"So what was with you and Liz?"

"I don't know. I think she hates me now," I said truthfully.

"She doesn't hate you. What happened?"

"Just stuff," I said trying to avoid the awkward 'I kissed her' conversation.

"Like?" She said smiling. What the fuck?

"Just hung out and stuff."

"That's why she hates you?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Okay, you have to promise not to hate me," She nodded. "And to not tell anyone." She zipped her lips. "I kissed Liz."

"Woah really?"

"Yeah, I just. I don't know."

"Are you a lesbian Ariana?" She asked seriously.

"No!" I said quickly, but rethought my answer. "I just think she's beautiful," I said smiling.

"That's sweet," She said with a smile. "She doesn't hate you though," She said getting up and walking away.

Why is this so fucking complicated?

* * *

**Okay, sorry if this is slow too. The next chapter will be really good. Hopefully. Review please.**


	3. It Won't Happen Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Liz's POV:**

"Knock, knock," I heard coming from the opposite side of my dressing room door. No, no, please go away. Please. "Can I come in?" She asked cracking the door open a hair.

"Yeah," I said collecting my things and putting them in my purse.

"You're not sticking around a little while?"

No, I can't stand to be in the same room with you, because you fucking drive me crazy. "No, I feel sick."

"Oh, can we talk? It'll only take like a minute."

Sure, because I'm going to walk out once you start getting too personal. "Sure, sit down."

"It's about the other night."

Okay legs, get up and start walking now. Start walking. Pick me up and walk out the door. Go. Go. Why aren't you going? "What other night? I don't really remember anything."

"Please don't be like this," She shook her head softly. "It's not you. It's your character. It's your acting. It's not you."

Acting and characterization are part of me. "I can't. Please. I don't want to do this."

"I want to do this."

I don't care. "Really, what's there to do though? It was just two best friends exploring a friendly joke. That's it."

"Liz, I can't stop thinking about it."

Me neither. "I've almost completely forgotten about it."

"You don't remember the feeling? Because your lips were soft," She said bringing a few fingers to her lips and ghosting them over. "They were warm. They were inviting. They were," She paused. "They were you."

God, her lips were so soft. The kiss was short, but it held something behind it. I could kiss her for hours. "_That_ was my acting."

"God, just stop lying. I'm your best friend!" She stood up. "Don't be like this with me! This isn't you. I've known you for years," She took a deep breath. "This isn't you," She whispered.

She's a lot like her character Cat in a way. She's oblivious sometimes, but when it comes down to it she's intelligent and witty. She can make you feel things you don't want to feel, and her eyes are inviting. They're not inviting because they're big. They're inviting because they lead into her soul. Maybe that's just for me. Maybe it's for everyone; they just never look good enough.

I stood up closing the gap between us as I grabbed her face roughly, but seemingly gentle at the same time. I crashed my lips down onto hers and her hands went up to my waist as she played with the loose material of my shirt. I licked her bottom lip before pulling away slowly, my eyes still shut.

"Why couldn't you kiss me like that the first time?" She asked as my eyes fluttered open.

"Because," I leaned down ghosting my lips over hers again. "It wouldn't have been this good. There would have been no tension. It's all about my creativity."

"You're a really good liar," She said standing on her tip toes so she could reach my lips. "And a great improviser." She kissed me again. "But you're right. It probably wouldn't have been this good."

"What are you?" I asked it suddenly dawning on me.

"I am a person," She said giggling.

"No. Like," I groaned. "You're not gay."

"Obviously I ammmmm," She teased.

"You're probably just going through something," I urged. "You think that because I'm gay that it'd be your chance to experiment."

"I wasn't thinking that," She said sitting down on the couch. "It kind of hurts that you'd think I'd use you."

"I'm sorry, but it just doesn't make sense. You've never brought it up before until I told you I've kissed girls."

"You're right. I was curious when you told me, so I wanted to see what it was like. When we kissed I felt sparks. That's how I knew it was something more than curiosity."

"That's what you _think._"

"No, it's what I _know."_

Ariana can be so fucking hard headed. I hate it. "I'm sorry I kissed you today. It won't happen again."

I grabbed my purse and walked past the couch and out the door. I need to go home. I need to sleep. I need to be away from her. I need to think of her differently. I need a lot of things.

**Ariana's POV:**

I don't understand how she could think I don't know what I want. I don't understand how my best friend, of years, can just brush it off like that. Her acting skills are starting to piss me off. She feels something for me. She has to. _She_ kissed _me_ this time. I know I was just curious the first time, but that curiosity set off something in me that can't be reversed. I don't know if I'm gay, I don't know if I'm straight. All I know is that Liz is beautiful and when I'm around her now I feel sparks. Her lips send a shock through my body and it lands in the pit of my stomach.

"Hey Ari, everything okay?" Someone asked as I was walking out to leave.

I let a tear fall from my eye that I tried so hard to restraint. "Fine," I said rushing off before they could ask me anything else.

"Wait up Ariana," I heard as I opened my car door.

"Victoria," I sobbed out and collapsed into her arms. "She thinks I'm lying. She said it wouldn't happen again. I want it to happen again. She's," I cried harder. "She's my best friend."

"Sweetie, this has to be based off something more than just a kiss. There's no way you've developed strong feelings like this for her in a few days."

"I know," I shuddered hard from all the crying.

There is more to the story. So much more.

* * *

**Okay, short chapter. I hate cramming everything into one. I did that for my first story and I lost interest so quickly.**

**Please review. Takes a second. Helps me write.**


	4. She's Wise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Liz's POV:**

I'm so glad that today is out last day of filming and then we break for like a month. I can't stand to look at Ari and just feel so much for her. She thinks she knows what she wants, but she's not gay. She doesn't know. I'm not going to be her experiment; not when I feel something for her.

"Good job guys. We'll take a lunch break and then finish the day," Dan called out.

"We need to talk."

"We don't." I said it harshly. A little harsher than I had intended.

"Please Liz?"

"Ariana," I paused when I turned toward her and her eyes were so different. They weren't filled with happiness. They were filled with confusion. "I don't want to talk." I said each word slowly as if I was speaking to a five year old.

I didn't give her time to answer. I don't feel like doing this with her. I won't do it with her, I refuse.

"Hey Liz, wait up."

"Oh hey, Victoria." I tried to say it cheerfully, really, but this is just no time to be cheerful. I love my job and I love coming to work every day, but not if the environments like this.

"So the other night, Ariana cried so hard I thought she was going to have a panic attack."

"Is this a plot to make me feel bad? If it is, I already feel bad enough, but I can't help that she cried over me."

"She told me that her feelings for you started before the kiss."

"Oh bullshit!" I said it so loudly that everyone on set turned to look at us. "Uhm, yeah."

"Maybe you should talk to her?"

"Maybe she should just let it go."

"You guys are best friends. Don't be ridiculous. This person you're trying to be, it's not you."

"Oh God, you sound just like her," I spat out as I walked into my dressing room.

**Ariana's POV:**

"I told you, she hates me," I said before Victoria even spoke.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't want to be an experiment. I don't blame her."

"I didn't experiment with her. I mean, okay, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl. The fact that she has kissed them led me to wanting to kiss her. But I've always thought about kissing her. I've always thought that she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I have wondered that maybe if I wanted to be with a girl, it'd be Liz. And you know what? It is. I would be with her."

It's true. The first moment I met her I knew there was something different. There was something different about the way she talked, there was something about the way she walked, there was something about her acting, her singing, and there was just something about her. She walks with tremendous amounts of confidence and when she talks it's like you're speaking to someone who's been on earth for years. She smart and wise and sweet, and it's not something you can find every day. Not a lot of teenage stars can be so well-rounded and down to earth, but she is, and she cares about me.

After our play had ended we talked all the time. She'd come over and we'd stay up for hours talking about how crazy it was to be doing what we'd always wanted to do. She would hold me when we slept, and whether it was in a weird relationship way or whether it was just in a friendly way, it was nice.

I'd wake up in the morning and she'd be there and she would come downstairs with me to eat breakfast and she'd talk with my family as if she was an adult and my family loves her. She's wise. That's what it comes down to. It's because she's so wise that she's different. We would spend every moment together. Until now.

Instinctively, I think the problems between us now are my fault. If I hadn't been so curious or tempted to kiss her maybe none of this would have happened. My temptation over took my curiosity that night. I was curious what it was like to kiss a girl, more particularly Liz, I had been curious for a while, but I was too tempted to kiss her that I couldn't wait for her to kiss me. Her lips are so inviting. I mean, she's kissed me on the cheek before, and they were soft, so it's only natural that I'd want to know for real, right?

"You would be with her?" Tori asked snapping me out of my mental breakdown of thoughts.

"I would have to see what would happen, but maybe."

"I think you need to talk to her," She said grabbing my arm and pulling me to her dressing room.

"No, no, no, no," I pleaded trying to pull my arm away. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," She said as she knocked on Liz's dressing room door.

"It's open!"

Victoria opened the door and pushed me in before slamming it shut again. "Don't you dare try to open the door or I will," She paused. "Or I will do something bad. Work your problems out."

Liz turned around and glared at me. "Hi," I squeaked out.

"I don't want to talk."

"Well I do, so sit down and listen."

**Liz's POV:**

I don't want to fucking do this. I don't want to do this. Christ, why am I sitting down? Stop sitting down. Stop it right now.

"I'm sorry I," She threw up quote signs with her hands, "Experimented with you."

"It's not even that," I sighed angrily. "It's the fact that I fucking like you and don't say you feel something for me, because you're so fucking straight it's unbelievable."

"Shut up Liz, just shut the fuck up and let me talk for once."

This is crazy. I've never seen her like this. "Go on…"

"I'm not going to lie. I've wondered what it'd be like to kiss a girl for a long time, but the only girl I would ever kiss, is you." I went to speak not wanting to hear the rest of her speech, but she snapped at me again. "Shut up. I'm not done." She sighed with frustration. "I've always felt differently about you. Like relationship like different. When we first became friends, best friends, and you would sleep over and you would hold me, it really made me think. I didn't know if you holding me was just a friendly thing or not, but I'm not sure I wanted it to be. I saw how you were with my family," She smiled. "It was like you just belonged. You're wise and it makes you intriguing, and you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," She paused but I began talking before she had a chance to stop me.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I don't know if I'm gay. I don't know if I'm straight. I don't know if I'm anything. All I know is that I think I like you."

* * *

**Okay, I think I really, kinda liked this chapter.**

**So yeah, review please.**

**And don't forget to go read my new cade story, you and I.**


	5. Once You're My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

"See, this is nice," I said cuddling into Liz.

"It's great," She said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Please don't shut me out. I'm just trying to show you," I said sitting up a little so I could look at her. "You did agree and all."

"I know," She huffed out. "It's just, I don't know."

"Can I kiss you?"

"I don't really think that's such a good idea." She's always such a negative Nelly lately. It sucks.

I don't really care what she thinks or wants. I want to kiss her. I shifted so I could easily reach her lips and brought mine down to hers, slowly. Her lips were still, but they were warm, something that you could just expect from Liz. All of her is warm.

There was a knock on my bedroom door making me push myself away from her, quickly.

"Hey guys, do you want to go get pizza?" Frankie asked. Frankie always has bad timing.

"Sure," I said. I'd do anything to make him leave right now. "This can be like a date," I said smiling.

"Sure, a date," She said getting up and putting on her boots.

It's great being famous, it's even greater when you don't get the stalking along with it. I'm an 18 year old off of a nickelodeon show. I'm not scandalous. Paparazzi have no need to follow me every two seconds. It's great.

"Can you please stop brushing me off," I said as I grabbed her hand. "This means something to me."

"Okay, it's a date."

**Liz's POV:**

I like Ariana, I really do, I just don't think this is going to end well. It's the only reason I'm being so dismissive.

"I don't really think that we should hold hands," I whispered as I pulled my hand from hers. "People might take pictures."

"How often are you caught going out?"

"Almost never."

"Then, hold my hand and take me on a date," She said with a smile.

"What about your brother?"

"I'm sure he won't care. I'll tell him first anyway."

I took her hand skeptically. I don't really care if people know that I'm gay, but people knowing that could ruin someone's career. Especially since we're on a kids show.

"Tell him what?"

"That I like you," She said smiling brighter.

I love when she smiles big. Her dimples are the cutest thing ever.

"Really though; what if someone sees? That could ruin our careers."

She stopped me from walking and took both of my hands in hers. "Look, I've thought about that, I really have. I don't really think it would change anything. If things start getting crazy, then I guess that's it for us. As far as the show goes, they can't get rid of us for something like that unless weird accusations start spilling out, and they won't. If people like us as us they'll like us together."

Wow, she's really trying hard.

"Okay, let's be on a date then," I said with a sigh.

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

"See, wasn't that fun?" I asked Liz as we walked up to my room.

"I guess."

"Do you just want to be friends or anything anymore?"

"What?"

"You're not even trying. It's like you fucking hate me. I let Victoria convince me that you don't, but you do. You do! You obviously hate me. I'm trying so hard to show you that what happened between us wasn't just a one-time thing, but it's like you don't even fucking care. If you really don't want me just say it. I rather have you as a friend than as no—. She cut me off with her lips against mine. They were moving this time and they were still just as warm. "Thing." I finished my word breathlessly as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I was being so stubborn," She said running her fingers lightly over my face.

"So does this mean you'll give me a chance now?"

"I'll give you anything you want," She said ghosting her lips over mine.

I smiled kissing her gently. "See, this is you."

"I know, I'm not usually an asshole," She said running her fingers over my cheek with the dimple in it. "I love your dimple."

"I love everything about you," I paused. "Except for when you hated me. I didn't love that."

"I know, I'm sorry." She sat down on my bed gently and you could feel a new atmosphere arise. She held out her arms for me to cuddle into her. "I never hated you though. I was just," She paused thinking her feelings over. "I was just scared, skeptical even. I just never thought that you would be interested in me."

"I am," I said crawling into bed and into her inviting arms. "You're so warm." It's true. Liz is warm, physically as well as emotionally. "Are we going to spend our time off together now?" I asked with a smile.

"If you want. Does that mean I have to take you on a date everyday then?"

"Once you're my girlfriend we can just sit home all the time."

Once you're my girlfriend.

* * *

**Okay, this was a filler. Kinda short. I could have shoved some of the next chapter into here, but then that's just messy. So yeah, shortness. My bad.**

**Go read my two other cade stories.**

**Review please.**


	6. Just Kissing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

I've been pacing in front of my brother's bedroom door for about 10 minutes. I want to tell him my problems, but those involve Liz, and it's all so very hard. I thought I'd be able to tell him without a problem, but I guess I was wrong.

Okay, it has to be now or never. I raised a closed fist to the door and knocked gently. "Frankie, can we talk?"

"It's open." I didn't ask if it was open genius. I asked if we could talk. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Liz."

"Is this also about the fact that you like her?"

"No. What? I don't like her." Wow, I really suck at lying. I like Liz, a lot. She's been over every day almost since we've had time off and it's nice. We don't really go out much. I either go to her house or she comes to mine and we spend hours making videos and cooking. I love to cook. We bake cookies like every other day. I think I've gained like 5 pounds.

I feel like when Liz looks at me though that she's still dismissive of my actions. I've spent two weeks trying to prove to her that I'm seriously into her, but sometimes she's still so, not there.

"Stop lying."

"Okay, yeah. It's about that. How'd you know?"

"A brother just knows." He stood up and hugged me. He's the greatest brother ever.

"I kissed her, weeks ago, when she slept over and that's what started it all. She said that I was experimenting with her or whatever, and I think she still thinks that sometimes."

"Were you?"

"At first, I was curious, but then I realized I really just wanted to kiss her. So, for two fucking weeks, I've been trying to show her that I like her, but it's still like she's not into it fully."

"I'd say it's because she doesn't like you."

"Gee, thanks Frankie."

"You didn't let me finish. It can be because she doesn't like you because when I look at you two, it's like I'm looking at two people who have been in love for decades."

Love? No. I don't love her. I love her as a friend. I love her as sweet, warm, and inviting Liz. But I don't love her as a girlfriend. We don't even go out for Christ sakes. "I don't love her."

"You don't know anything."

He stood up and walked out of his room like our conversation never happened. Thanks for the help big brother, thanks for the help.

* * *

"What do you feel for me?" I asked Liz as I rung my fingers through the spaces in hers.

"I feel confused." That's not always something a girl wants to hear.

"You don't want this?" I felt a cloud of tension fill the room and I felt sadness overtake me.

"I do want this. I really do."

"Then why are you fighting it?"

"I'm still skeptical. I'm sorry okay. I just don't want to get hurt."

"I would never hurt you."

"Not intentionally, Ari."

"Can you do something for me?" She nodded her head. "Can you just relax for a minute and stop overthinking everything for a minute." She nodded again and in that moment it was like the blanket of tension lifted and I could breath again. "Okay, what do you feel right now?"

"I feel happy. I feel your warmth radiating off of you, and it's nice. I feel comfortable."

"What do you feel every time we're together?"

"I always feel that, I just dismiss it."

"What do you feel when I kiss you?"

"I feel like waves of electricity ran through my body and the warm every place you touch or have touched."

"See, we could be good for one another." I kissed her cheek gently and she smiled when I pulled away. "You're my best friend."

"I know."

I sat up and hung my head in my hands. The tension was gone, but my feelings weren't. "It hurts to think that you may not want me. These two weeks with you have been so much fun. It's like a new take on us. I want it. You made me want it. You can't not want it too."

I felt my bed shift behind me and then I felt her forehead pressed against my back. Her arm one hand was placed on my hip, where my shirt was lifted just a bit, and I could feel her warm hands pressed against my patch of skin. Her other hand reached its way over to my knee and I felt her lips touch my back.

"I do want it." Her words were sincere, but her voice was shaky.

"Then trust me. Right here, right now."

I turned myself so I was facing her with my legs crossed. She lifted her head slowly and folded her hands in her lap. She moved her upper body close to me and brought her lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet. I pulled back a little and her lips ghosted over mine.

"I'm sorry."

"You just kissed me. Please don't change your mind now."

"No, I'm sorry for before. I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I've wanted you for so long." Her words we spoken slowly, and they were sweet, but her last sentence held more meaning than I think she wanted it to.

"It feels so good to hear you say that."

I placed my hands on the sides of her neck and interlocked my fingers loosely. I brought her lips down to mine. I leaned myself back on my bed and pulled her on top of me. She held her upper body up, but her hips grinded into mine.

She pulled back for a moment. "Maybe we should just," I grabbed her and pulled her back down for another kiss before she pulled away again. "Take it slow."

I propped myself up on my elbows and teasingly ran my lips over hers. "We're just kissing." I moved around making my hips press up into hers. She let a small moan pass her lips. "Just kissing." I whispered it once more as I connected our lips again and fell back onto the bed.

I heard my bedroom door open, but I didn't have enough time to push Liz away. "Hey guys, dinner is.. Woah okay. Glad everything turned out alright." Frankie said as she shut the door quickly.

Thanks Frankie.

* * *

**I liked this chapter. Weeeeeeee. Sorry if it was a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Review.**


	7. Live In The Now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Liz's POV:**

I felt lips pressed against the hollow of the throat. I feel like I'm dreaming, but I know I actually feel it.

"Wake up, Liz."

I rolled onto my other side away from the lips. Not that it didn't feel good, we just stayed up really late last night and I'm extremely tired.

"Wake up." The lips moved under my ear where my jaw connected with it and a light kiss was placed there.

"Well, good morning to you too."

"My mom made breakfast."

"I'll just eat you up instead." I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her next to me. I began kissing her everywhere. She laughed loudly as I tickled her sides.

"I like that idea too." Her words were spoken breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"This isn't going to be easy. You know that right?"

"I know. Can we please stop thinking about all the bullshit and just focus on the moment?"

"I'm sorry, it's just.." I had to think my words carefully. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Ariana. "Okay. Just focus on the moment."

I said it out loud as a conformation that I would just focus on the now, but really I'd have to repeatedly tell myself mentally to. I'm young, but my brain is crazy on what's bound to happen.

It's hard to focus on the now, when there's so much in the future.

* * *

"Can we get those dot things?"

We decided to go out today. I don't know if we're out as a couple or as friends. Nothing has been made official, and honestly, I'm not quite sure if it will be. It's not because of her, it's because of me. That's the oldest line in the book, but surprisingly at how over-used it is, it's very much true.

She's held my hand today. She's kissed my cheek. Some people may consider that something friendly, others won't. I've tried numerous times to get her to stop she just doesn't understand. Someone as smart as Ariana should get how important to hide something like this is. We're on a show for children. If this is a problem they won't hesitate to get rid of us.

"What dot things?" She's been asking me this since we left the house this morning and my reply is the same every time. I don't know what she means by dot things and then when she tries to explain what they are and I still don't get it, she gets mad. It's not my fault I don't get it.

"The dot things that stick together! You get them in the cup, from the stand!" When Ariana gets angry and when she whines she's identical to Cat's personality. She even sounds the same, and I don't even think she realizes she does it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Those!" She pointed to a stand with the sign Dippin' Dots.

"Oh those? You couldn't have just called them that?"

"I forgot their name!" She took my hand and interlocked our fingers as she dragged me over to the stand. If she would have just said their name I would have known what she meant. All day, I've been clueless. "Uhm, I want cotton candy."

"Yeah, can I just have two cotton candy please?"

"Aren't you the girls from that show?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said it without thinking. All we need is for this guy to sell a story about us to a magazine.

"My daughter watches this show and you two look just like the girls on there."

"We get that a lot. I think. I don't really know." I handed him money. "Keep the change."

"Why'd you lie?"

"Because the last thing we need is for him to sell a story about us to a magazine. You were just holding my hand and cuddled into me."

"So, now you want to hide everything?"

"We aren't even together!" I said with exasperation that I hadn't even intended. I immediately regretted my statement when I saw the look that appeared on her face. It's true though. We're not together, at this rate we probably won't be.

"Can you just take me home?"

"Sure, let's go."

When I focus on the now, like about how we aren't even together now, I should probably have been focusing on the future.

**Ariana's POV:**

She's really breaking my heart. I know that we're not even together, but Liz could break my heart even if none of this ever happened, and we were still just friends.

She pulled up onto my street, and the car slowed in front of my house.

"Thanks." I opened my car door slowly, hoping that she'd stop me or something. She did.

"Ari, I'm sorry." After all this time the best she could come up with a sorry?

"Do I even mean anything to you?"

"You mean everything to me."

"It really shows." I went to get out of the car but the warmth of her hand caught mine and stopped me.

"You don't have to believe me. Just know that I really am sorry."

She leaned in slowly and I thought she was going to kiss me on the lips, but instead she settled for my forehead. She pulled away, and I sighed.

"Can you please kiss me for real? Just once, because you're slipping away and when you're gone it'd be nice to know that you felt something, just once."

She brought her lips down to mine in one swift motion. She took my bottom lip between hers and opened my mouth with her tongue. It wasn't a battle for dominance, it wasn't sexual, it was sweet.

I pulled away, not wanting to, but I had to. I can't get any more attached.

"Maybe we should just forget everything and not even talk anymore unless it's work related." I said the words, but I didn't want them to be so. I wanted her to want to be with me. I wanted her to ask me to be her girlfriend. I wanted her to do something other than agree, but she didn't. That's when I realized what I spoke was true. It'd be better for me and for her. It'd be better for everyone. "Goodbye Liz."

I shut her car door softly and watched her pull off. I wanted so badly to live in the now, but if I could I'd live in the past, because that was when Liz cared. Now, she's someone different.

* * *

**I liked the ending to this. Dramatic is my thing, I suppose.**

**Review please. And don't forget to read my new Cade one-shot; Inside Out.**


	8. Back To Normal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

******So, i really appreciate everyone that reviews, but i feel like i keep getting less and less reviews. I don't want to write and publish if you guys aren't interested**

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

"So, she just let you go like that?"

"I guess it's partially my fault. I was the one that suggested we only talk if it's work related."

"It still doesn't seem like Liz."

"It's been a month of us only talking because we have lines together, and if the scene involves us touching I swear I can feel her cringe."

"Wait, wait. This happened a month ago?"

"Yeah. It was when we had a break." I pulled my knees up to my chest and pressed myself deeper into the couch trying to escape everything.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is this why you've been so down?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you to pity me."

"Pity you? I only want to help. I'll go talk to her."

"No, no, stop! I just want to go out there and finish today and then we'll be done for a few months and I don't have to see her, and I don't have to worry about us, and I just can forget about this stupid crap."

"If that's what you want."

She didn't even have time to finish her sentence completely before I began to agree. "It's what I want."

"Alright. Want to go back out there?"

I stood up and made my way to the door. "Nope. Not really, but I guess I have to."

* * *

"That's a wrap! Good job guys!"

I'm actually kind of sad. I know that over our break I'll see all my cast mates, but to think that it won't be every day is just kind of depressing.

"Good job, Ari. You did real well today."

"Oh than—," I turned to face the voice. "Ks.. Liz.."

She shoved her hands into her jean pockets, and crossed and uncrossed her leg. These are things she does when she's nervous. I haven't really spoken to her in a month. You would think that when you don't talk to someone that they would change, but she hasn't.

"Wanna talk for a second?" She began rocking back and forth from her heels to the soles of her feet. She nodded her head in the direction of my dressing room.

"Uhm, sure." She walked in front of me to my dressing room and closed the door behind us. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How have you been?"

You don't talk to me for a month and you want to know how I've been? How do you think I've been? I've obviously not been okay, and you obviously haven't been paying attention that I want to cry when I see you. Other than that I've been great, thanks for asking.

"I've been okay. How about you?"

"I've been alright." What do I say to that? Do I ask 'oh just alright?' and hope she spills out her devoted feelings for me? Yeah, like that will happen.

"I'm sorry." We said it at the same time. "No, I'm sorry." We laughed awkwardly. "You go first."

"You go first," She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I actually don't know." I collapsed down onto the soft couch in my dressing room and placed a pillow over my face. "Maybe I can make myself suffocate."

"Don't be stupid." She sat down next to me and shifted so her leg was propped up by my head. She slowly pulled the pillow away from my face. "I'm sorry."

"I really hope you mean that."

She stood up and began pacing back and forth. She has these quirks she does when she's nervous. I guess everyone paces, but when she does it, it's adorable.

"I do. I'm really sorry." I sat up and she sat down next to me taking one of my hands in hers. "I was scared. I ran away. That's not me. I don't know who that person was." As she spoke her face began getting closer to mine. "I don't run."

"I know you don't." I placed my other hand on her face and I connected her lips. I hadn't kissed her many times, but since the first time I had, I loved it. Not kissing her for a month was horrible.

As her tongue ran across my bottom lip, I knew this was the old her. She was confident now. She didn't care about anything but us in this moment. I didn't either.

She pulled away slowly, our lips still centimeters away from one another. I was breathing in her and she was breathing in me. We were becoming us.

"Hey guys, we're going to go out for the.." Victoria looked between Liz and I quickly. "Cast.. Dinner.."

"Do we have time to change?"

"Sure! Take all the time you need! Don't rush! Feel that chemistry!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"What did you tell her?"

"What did _you_ tell her?"

"Everything." I hung my head thinking that she'd be mad, but instead I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Yeah, me too."

"That sneaky, little brat. I love her."

"Me too. I'm going to go get changed so we can leave. Don't want them to think something weird is going on."

"So, everything's good?" Victoria's head popped into my room. "I saw her leave, but you guys looked pretty okay!"

"I don't know. She apologized. So, hopefully this time we're okay. She's apologized before though, and it just happened over and over again.." I trailed off letting my thoughts overtake me. Liz wouldn't do that again. She didn't even mean to do it the first time. But what if she doesn't mean to do it again? This is just fantastic. Way to overthink everything.

"Hey, don't overthink it." It's almost like she read my mind. She wrapped me up in a hug.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Am I interrupting?"

"No. I was just leaving. You guys should like hurry up. Everyone's getting tired of waiting."

"Just a second."

When Victoria left the room Liz shut the door. "So what were you guys talking about?"

I began to take my shirt off before I realized she was in here. "Uhm, can you turn around?"

"I've seen you half naked before.." She smirked at the thought, but I just glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'll be respectful." She sat down on the couch with her back to me. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"I told her that you apologized, but then I started thinking.." I trailed off deciding whether or not I should continue. We finally seem to be okay. The last thing I need is for her to be mad at me.

I was pulling up my pants when I felt her arms wrap around my waist. "I won't do it again." She brought her hands down to the zipper of my jeans. I helped her pull them up the rest of the way and she buttoned and zippered them for me.

Her fingertips brushed again the skin where my shirt didn't touch my pants and I felt the goose bumps form when she pulled her fingers away.

"Come on. Don't want to keep them waiting."

Well, she's definitely back to being her old, usual, teasing self.

* * *

**Okay so, I decided to end this one here on whim because I figured you saw them get fixed why rush something else into the same chapter. It was already 1,000 words.**

**Review please.**


	9. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

"What are we going to do today?"

"Can't we just stay here? It's raining."

"We could be like cute people who cuddle and watch movies." I don't know if Liz and I are together, together, but we will be. Why? Because I said so.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I shifted from sitting between her legs so I was sitting next to her. "You don't want to?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Please don't do this again."

"It's not that. I just feel like we're rushing." I groaned more loudly than necessary. "You're so dramatic. Come here." She held out open arms and I climbed into the soft and warmness of her. "I'm just trying to look out for both of us. I'm not running this time."

"Never say never."

"You just said never, twice."

"Don't be a smart ass."

I stood up, but her hands quickly gripped my waist and pulled me back down onto the couch.

"It's just part of my nature."

"I'm hungry." I tried to stand up but she kept her hands tight on my waist. "Get off."

"I don't wannaaaaaaaa." She teased me before she brought her lips down to my neck and kissed it gently. Butterflies erupted inside my stomach.

"I'm really hungry," I said trying to change the subject. This feels so great, and we all know I can't control myself that well.

"Me too." I felt her lips pull back against my skin and I felt her teeth touch it. She pulled her mouth back slightly and then bit down. I couldn't help but moan loudly. Chills erupted all over my body and I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Liz, wait." I could really go for this, but the last thing I need is for her to feel the need to run again.

"What?"

"You just said we shouldn't rush. The last thing I need is for me to scare you off."

"See." She smiled a big smile. "You're smart. You don't think we should rush."

"You tested me?" This is unbelievable.

"I did." She kissed my cheek gently and I couldn't help but smile. "I just wanted to prove my point."

"That you could turn me on?"

"No." She laughed. "That we shouldn't rush."

"Oh.." I really didn't see how that taught me how not to rush. It just made me want to attack her. "I didn't get it then…"

* * *

**Liz's POV:**

I'm lying with Ariana in my arms. She fell asleep almost an hour ago. She's so cute when she sleeps. I took this time to am I doing? I've spent all this time running and fighting my feelings for her. I still am, to an extent. I look at her, and she's beautiful. I've known that since the first moment I saw her. She's my best friend. I guess a best friend is a bit of an understatement now. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. Maybe then I could let myself be more open with her. It's awkward, that moment when you transition from friends to something more. It's never planned though, so you can't control it.

It's something special when I can kiss someone and forget where I am. It's like when I act. If I'm into it, nothing else matters. When I'm with her it's like that, absolutely nothing else matters.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice jolted me out of my thoughts and made me jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"How long have you been up?"

"Like 5 minutes. You're cute when you're deep in thought."

"You're cute when you sleep." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Actually, you're cute all the time."

A light blush made its way to her face. "What were you thinking about?"

"Us." I could tell she was wracking her brain for possible of ideas of what I could have been thinking about. I guess it wasn't very nice of me to be so vague. "Nothing bad."

"What was it then?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how quickly stuff changed and everything."

"You scare me when you say stuff like that."

"I told you, it was nothing bad." I sighed and she looked up at me with her big eyes. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and about the first time I saw you."

"Are you sure that's it?"

It's amazing how this girl can read me so well. "We were best friends, and now I don't know what we are. The transition from friends to something else is extremely awkward."

"I know."

I sat up and sat her on the couch next to me. I took her hands in mine and looked deeply into her eyes. I swear, her eyes go on for forever. "I like you, you know."

She smiled. "I know."

"I'm sorry for everything before. I was being stupid. I mean, I was being a tremendous idiot. I never meant to hurt you, but I know I did and I guess I'll never fully stop apo—"

"Liz, it's okay." She brought a comforting hand up to my face and I leaned into her touch.

"It's not." I don't think I could ever forgive myself for hurting her the way I did. You're all probably thinking 'why'd you do it then?' Honestly, I don't know. I do stupid shit. That was one of them.

"Just keep going with what you were going to say." She smiled a reassuring smile.

"I like you."

"I know. You said that. I like you too." She giggled.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't know how."

"Just ask. Just do it. Go. Now. Ask." She giggled again. She knows what I'm going to ask.

"You have a cute giggle."

"Liiiiiz, come onnnnn. You're stalling," She whined.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I was just saying you have a cute giggle." I shrugged my shoulders casually.

"Pleaaaaase, ask me."

I scooted closer to her and looked into her eyes again. I could hear her breathing become heavy and I could hear the pulse beating in my ears.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**And scene.**

**Review please.**


	10. Stupid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**This story might end soon, unless someone gives me a really good idea or twist because I have no idea what to do with it anymore. I'm boring myself with this story. I can't imagine how you guys feel.**

**Anyway, this whole chapter is in Ariana's POV**

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

It's nice waking up with Liz next to me. I mean, of course we've slept in the same bed before, but now she's my girlfriend and it's nice just waking up next to her, more nice than before. She's warm. When I got cold last night she pulled me close to her and I warmed up immediately. Throughout the night I could feel her kiss my head. It's just her sweet gestures.

After all our stupid arguments, and after all the running, we deserve to be happy. She makes me happy. I just really hope I make her happy.

"What are you thinking about?" She rolled over onto her side and wrapped her arm across my stomach.

"Do I make you happy?"

She kissed my arm and I felt her smile against my skin. "Extremely."

"Okay. I was just checking."

"You know, you don't have to worry about stuff like that. There's no way that you could ever not make me happy."

"I know, but still. I can be pushy and annoying sometimes."

She scooted up and pressed her lips against my neck. "Never."

A knock sounded on the door and Frankie walked in. "Hi guys!"

"Don't ask to come in or anything." I groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"I knocked!" He sat down next to us on my bed. "How's everything?"

"I'll leave you guys alone." Liz climbed out of my bed and quickly ran out of the door.

"No wait!" She was out before I could stop her. "Thanks Frankie."

"You guys are cute." He smiled. "No sex."

"Shut up." I shoved a pillow against my face.

"I'm serious. This is my big brother ego popping out. No sex."

"We haven't."

"Make sure it stays that way." He stood up and walked over to the door. Liz was standing there. He smiled at her. "No sex."

Liz laughed loudly. "Why are you laughing?" I couldn't help but whine. It wasn't funny.

"He's just funny. He's only looking out for you." She climbed on top of me. "He's right. No sex."

She leaned down and kissed me. Her hips were pressed into mine and she smelled so good. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her against me. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip, but pulled away before I could let her enter my mouth.

"You're such a tease!" She laughed again. "I'll get you back for all of this. Just watch."

"Whatever happened to that apartment deal you had going in New York?"

"It fell through. They guy sold it to his cousin." I whined. I really wanted that apartment.

"Oh, that sucks. I thought we could be alone." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"You're a tease. Shut up."

"I'm sorry. We can make out." She smiled and laid down on my bed. She motioned for me to lay down next to her. I took this as an opportunity and instead I laid down on top of her. "Whoa, okay, easy there."

"You said we could make out."

"I was just kidding."

"So, you don't want me?"

"Oh my God babe. We've been dating for like a day. Just chill out."

"You called me babe." I couldn't help but smile. Pet names are cute.

"Yeah. I guess I did." She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's so cute." I smiled and kissed her quickly.

"You're cute." She smiled up at me. Her smile is beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

* * *

**A Few Days Later.**

"Mom, can we talk?"

"Sure dear. What's it about?"

"Me."

"Do you have your period?"

"What? God, mom. No. Why do you think everything is always about that?"

She laughed. "Because I'm your mother. You come to me for things like that."

"No mom. I'm okay." I sat down at the kitchen table. "How do you feel about Liz?"

"She's such a sweet girl. You girls have been friends for a while. Why? Did something happened?"

Yes mom. I've recently figured out that I'm gay. We've been going out for a few days. Still like her?

This is actually the first time that Liz isn't here. She's been here every day for like a week. She left to go hang out with her family. I didn't want to be the clingy bitch and ask her to stay.

"Something happened." I laughed awkwardly. "I don't know if you're going to like it."

"What?" The look on my mom's face turned into a worried expression.

"Well, for a while Liz and I had been best friends, and then one night.." I paused trying to figure out a way to make this not as awkward. There isn't a way though. That's the problem. "And then one night I kissed her." I said it so quickly I tripped over my own words.

"Okay? Is that the big deal?"

"So, you don't care that I kissed a girl?"

"No. You're 18. You can do what you want. I don't really care if you dated the girl. Whatever makes you happy."

"Well… There's the thing…"

"You're dating her! Oh God!"

"Mom, you just said you didn't care.." I felt my heart jump up into my throat and my stomach began to clench. My skin began to burn as if it was on fire. All of these emotions started to arise in less than two seconds. It's amazing how the human body works.

"I don't. I was just trying to be dramatic. Whatever makes you happy." She kissed my head and sauntered out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Well, that couldn't have been easier.

* * *

"Ariana, Liz is here!" My mom's voice trailed up the stairs and into my ears. I love when Liz comes over. I mean, you'd think she hadn't been here in days. It's only been like twelve hours.

I bounded the stairs with a smile on my face. "Hi!" I said it cheerfully and she gave a small wave.

"You two behave now." My mom winked at me and walked up the stairs quickly. Gee mom, thanks. Could she have made it any more obvious?

"Thanks mom." I grumbled under my breath and sat down on the couch.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "So, how was your quality time with the family?" I wanted to change the subject so badly.

"Fine. What was that about?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. What was that with your mom?"

"I kind of told her about us."

"Why would you do such a stupid thing like that?"

* * *

**Okay. Cliffish hanger.**

**don't forget to review on this and my other stories.**


	11. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

I stared at Liz dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would you do something so stupid?" She threw her hands up in the air, and I swear, if I wasn't so nice I'd slap her in the face.

"How the fuck is telling my mom about us stupid?"

"We've been dating like a few days. Are you crazy?"

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"Just stop rushing everything."

"Sorry, I like you, and I'm not ashamed of you." I felt tears brim my eyes, but I swallowed the lump in my throat and held back my tears. She would not see me cry over her.

"I'm not ashamed of you. You know what; fuck you for even thinking that." She stormed out of the living room and out the front door.

Fuck you for leaving again.

* * *

"It's okay, Ariana."

"No, it's not okay. I just don't get her."

"You don't deserve to be treated that way. I love Liz, but whatever has gotten into her needs to be sorted out before you guys get serious. I hate seeing you hurt like this."

She combed her fingers through my hair and I rolled on my back so I could look up at her. "You're so nice, and understanding."

"You're one of my best friends, so is Liz, but she's being a child. She needs to realize what she has." She sighed. "I've never seen her this way."

"You and me both." I sat up and placed my arm on the couch over her legs to support myself. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Any time." I saw her eyes glance down to my lips. It was for less than a second, but I saw it, and she knows I did. "So, what do you want to do? I came here for you, may as well use me to your advantage."

I laughed at the thought of taking advantage of her. "You're too sweet to take advantage of."

"Are you saying I'm not sexy enough?" She mocked hurt feelings.

"You're se—" I caught my words. "You're sweet."

She laughed and glanced back down to my lips. She held her gaze there for longer this time and it suddenly dawned on me that I was still in the same position as before.

"I want to try something."

"What?"

"Just be very still." Her hand moved to my side and the other one propped herself up. Her face slowly moved closer to mine. My breath hitched in my throat as her lips grazed mine. We teased one another for a few seconds before her lips came colliding down onto mine. I placed my free hand against her neck and tried to pull her lips closer to mine.

She's not Liz, but this is still nice.

* * *

"Hey, your mom let me in." She stood in the doorway, head tilted to the side, and a small smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to find my phone." I've searched everywhere, and I can't find it. "Is Liz going?"

"I think so. Leon invited her."

"Can we all say awkward?" I crawled onto the floor and began to search under my bed.

"Awkward."

"I know you can say it." I groped around blindly. "Found it!"

"Ready then?"

I stood up and readjusted my clothes so I didn't look like a ruffled mess. I turned to look at her and this is the first time I'm really taking her in. "You look really pretty."

"You look good too." She smiled, but it was quickly washed away with guilt. "About yesterday.."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You're not gay, and it was just a classical 'I want to try it' moment. Really, no big deal. It never happened."

"Thaaaaaat's not what I was going to say, but okay."

Her words caught me by surprise. I was sure that the kiss would be dismissed. "Then what were you going to say?"

"You're right, I'm not gay, but it still doesn't mean that I didn't like it. You're a really good kisser."

I laughed. "So, no hard feelings?"

"That's where you're wrong. You should really hate me right now."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I kissed you. I shouldn't have, especially with everything that's going on with Liz. I'm not even gay. I just kind of toyed with your heart." She looked stressed; like, 'I've been thinking about this since it happened and I haven't slept' stressed.

"My heart is fine." I gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't hate you. I never would be able to hate you. I get it." I walked closer to her until our bodies were almost touching. "But, just in case you change your mind and you _do _ending up being gay…" I placed my hands on the back of her head and brought her lips down to mine quickly. "You won't end up being, but I know I'm a good kisser, so it's only fair you get to kiss me again." I laughed and made my way down the stairs. I could faintly hear her voice coming from my room.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

"Why is it that the guys take so much longer to get ready than we do?"

"I don't know. Avan probably has to pet his hair." I laughed. "Look, there's Liz."

"Is she just going to sit in her car?"

"Let's make her jealous."

"What?"

"Come on." She pulled me over to Liz's car.

"Hey guys." She smiled but wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Are the guys here?"

"No." She slipped her hand into mine and I saw Liz's eyes flicker down to our connected hands. She glanced back up at me and her eyes were dark and angry.

"Ariana, can we talk for a minute?"

"I'll be inside." I watched her walk away, smiling inwardly. It doesn't take much to make Liz jealous, and she knew it. She's a good friend to help me out.

"What was that?" She growled through clenched teeth. "We're broken up a day and you're already with someone else?"

**Liz's POV:**

I can't believe this. She just doesn't see how much I like her. That's still partially my fault, but she just moves on like nothing happened.

"It just kind of happened." She shrugged her shoulders. Oh yeah, okay, break up for a day and you're with someone else. It just doesn't happen that fast. "Why do you care?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" The words slipped past my lips without my control. "So much, that it scares me."

* * *

**So, who was Ariana with?**

**Review please.**


End file.
